Episode 8387 (7th February 2019)
Plot Jacob and Liv are the talk of the shop. Jacob confirms he and Liv are seeing each other which earns him some light-hearted teasing from Faith although Maya isn't so happy about Jacob's new relationship. Jai has got Nicola working on the factory floor much to her horror. In the café, Doug invites Brenda out for dinner. Leyla gossips about Cain killing Joe which annoys Aaron and puts Debbie off ordering anything. As Debbie leaves, DC Meaden asks for a chat. At Hotten Academy, Jacob accuses Maya of being controlling and playing dirty to get what she wants under the guise of an assignment about war. When Jacob receives a text, Maya confiscates his phone and gives him a lunchtime detention. Bob tells Brenda and Doug that he's cooking a meal for tonight by way of thanks. Doug and Brenda reluctantly change their plans. DC Meaden informs Debbie that the police are treating Joe's disappearance as suspicious and forewarns her there are likely to be significant developments today. During lunchtime detention, Maya gives Jacob back his phone and tells him she just wants to talk to him. She explains she doesn't want him to make the same mistake with Liv that he did with Gabby although Jacob states he can do what she wants - she doesn't have a say anymore. Maya seductively strokes Jacob's hand and recalls the last time they were alone in a classroom together. Cain returns home to find the police at the farm. DS Sanders asks Cain to come down to the station as they believe his previous statement wasn't entirely truthful. When Cain declares he has nothing else to say, he's arrested. Maya tells Jacob she misses him and apologises for going behind his back to Aaron but admits she was jealous. She tells Jacob she's attracted to him and states she doesn't want this to be over. Jacob warns Maya if she picks on him again, he'll tell Jessie about them then walks out. Nicola hates working on the factory floor and is struggling due to her injured arm. Manpreet explains to Jai that she was scared to admit she had a problem and suggests he of all people should be able to relate to that. Jai does, which is why he is going to tell Rishi to steer clear of her. At the moment, Rishi appears in the factory office. When Jacob returns home from school, he mentions to David that Maya gave him detention. Maya walks in and fears Jacob is going to tell David about them so whilst David deals with a customer, Maya begs Jacob to keep quiet. Rishi wonders why Jai has summoned him to the factory. A teary Manpreet works herself up to telling Rishi about her problem but Jai covers for her. Maya is on edge following her altercation with Jacob and snaps at David. At Connelton View, Brenda notes the table is only set for two. When Doug arrives, Bob, Cathy and Heath leave Brenda and Doug alone to have a romantic meal. DS Sanders and DC Meaden interrogate Cain about the last time he saw Joe. When Cain denies being at Home Farm on the day Joe went missing, the detectives confront him with evidence that places him in the vicinity. At the mill, Liv and Jacob play video games as Robert and an overprotective Aaron watch on. Maya calls Jacob but he rejects her call so Maya leaves a teary voicemail telling Jacob she's leaving. She explains she's scared he's going to go public so she'll hand in her notice and start somewhere new. After hanging up, Maya tries to get a bag down from the top of her wardrobe but the strap is caught on a nail. As Maya repeatedly yanks the bag, the chair she is standing on gives way and she falls into a table and is knocked unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Solicitor - Tony Gibbons (uncredited) Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Academy - Corridor and classroom *Connelton View - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 2 *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Maya's bedroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes